


Appetite-less Thanksgiving

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: Calculator Chronicles [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: i... i don't understand why i wrote this.I think it's just a bunch of oc drabbles centered around thanksgiving.This was originally titled as "SNOVEMBER". (That's "story [written in] November", not snovember thnks)





	Appetite-less Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> i... i don't understand why i wrote this.  
> I think it's just a bunch of oc drabbles centered around thanksgiving.
> 
> This was originally titled as "SNOVEMBER". (That's "story [written in] November", not snovember thnks)

Irisia sat in front of the computer and began composing an email.

"Hey Zeff, do you want to come over for Thanksgiving? There's mash potatoes and-"

Irisia closed the window. She had forgotten that Zeff had a new family now. And that Zeff wouldn't reply.

She sighed and got off the computer.

Will Zeff ever respond?

Irisia collapsed on the bed and tried to remember the first time she met Zeff.

* * *

She had changed schools in the November of 3rd grade.

She was a talkative girl (she still was) but on the first day, she was quiet.

"What's your name?"

Irisia looked up and saw a boy face her.

"Oh, uh, it's Irisia."

"Irisia, that's a nice name." The boy grinned. "I'm Kyle, this is Zeffy."

"It's Zeff, not Zeffy." Zeff corrected him. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So Rizzy, do you like it here?"

"Rizzy? You already gave her a nickname?" asked Zeff.

"What? I like nicknames."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Irisia smiled. "I like it here very much." And it was the truth.

They became friends right after that.

"Hmmph, I guess that idiot Kyle was good for something..." She muttered.

Without Kyle, her friendship with Zeff would never have happened.

She rolled onto her stomach.

Come to think of it, Kyle kind of liked Zeff even back then. He always gave her a nice card on Valentine's Day during elementary school.

She groaned. She hated to think about romance, especially if it involved Kyle and Zeff (which it nearly always does). It always made her feel as if her stomach was twisting in anxiety. " _Just confess and get it over with!_ " She had told Kyle.

And Zeff! How could the girl miss these things? It was so frustrating!

Irisia sighed. _But I guess it doesn't matter. Zeff isn't our friend anymore._

* * *

Thanksgiving.

Zeff took out her camera and took a few pictures.

She never really approved of the holiday of Thanksgiving ever since she heard her teacher say " _Oh, Thanksgiving! Let's jump on the Mayflower and spread our diseases and slaughter Indians and hold a feast to celebrate what a good year it's been. Yippee._ " 

But her aunt's family had lavish feasts every year and this year, she was expected to join in the festivities.

She sat in her chair and waited for everyone to assemble.

Grace began.

"Oh, heavenly father..." began her uncle. Zeff rudely rolled her eyes. "We thank thee for the food spread before us..."

They began eating after grace was finished.

Zeff was tired of the pointlessness of it all. All she wanted was to continue taking pictures.

* * *

The food reminded Kyle of that hot steaming plate of pasta long ago.

He sighed. When will the time come when he will be able to taste Zeff's cooking again.

"Is something wrong, Kyle?" asked his mother.

"No."

"Liar." His sister muttered.

Kyle didn't feel like saying 'shut up', so he continued chewing his turkey. After dinner, he went to bed.

"Hey, mom, what do you think is wrong with Kyle?"

"I don't know, but I've heard that the same symptoms appear to a particular sickness."

"Really? What kind?"

"Lovesickness." Her mother smiled.

"Ewwww, gross!" said his sister.

"What is so eww about that?"

"I pity the girl he likes. He's so weird, and he eats sloppily."

"This is your brother you are talking about! Show some respect!"

"Me? Show respect to my brother? The sloppy eater? Hah. As if." 

Kyle heard all of this and only shuffled his head under the pillow in response.


End file.
